Cruel but Beautiful
by Miss Wong
Summary: Aquella noche Eren lo había dado todo. Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, lo hizo por ella. Pero lo que Eren desconocía era que, desde ese día, el corazón de Mikasa fue suyo por completo - Serie de viñetas/drabbles sobre Eren y Mikasa.
1. La música del silencio

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hay un mundo verdaderamente cruel allá afuera. Pero mientras Eren estuviera a su lado, ella sería invencible - Serie de viñetas/drabbles sobre Eren y Mikasa.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**La música del silencio.**

_**—o—**_

Había ciertas noches en donde las suaves almohadas de Mikasa se impregnaban de abundantes lágrimas saladas. Noches en donde sus gemidos eran lo suficientemente agudos como para despertar a Sasha, quien era su compañera de cuarto «¿Mikasa? Oye, despierta, ¿estás bien?» noches en donde sus manos rasgaban con fuerza las sábanas que la cubrían, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

Noches repletas de pesadillas color carmesí, cuchillos a su alrededor y una mujer siendo devorada por un titán, mientras sus gritos lo inundaban todo.

Era normal. Deseaba creer que era normal. Había presenciado demasiado en muy poco tiempo como para pretender olvidar todo aquello y mirar hacia adelante, esbozando una fuerte sonrisa. Pero tarde o temprano esas nauseabundas penumbras la alcanzaban, arrojándola dentro de lo más profundo del abismo, ahogándola.

Así, ceñida de un profundo insomnio —temiendo cerrar sus ojos y ver aquellas horribles secuencias una y otra vez— se marchaba de su habitación y caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel en silencio, acurrucada entre su inseparable bufanda roja siendo ésta el único abrigo que traía consigo. Entonces lo distingue, allá a lo lejos.

Supuso que estaba ahí mismo por la misma razón y no era la primera vez que se cruzaba en sus solitarias noches. Eren la siente llegar, incluso si Mikasa camina descalza. Su hermano yace apoyado contra la baranda de piedra contemplando el cielo estrellado en completo silencio.

Él alza la vista y se encuentra con su mirada. Mikasa se cruza de brazos, yendo hacia él y le dedica una perezosa y diminuta sonrisa de lado, pero Eren no le devuelve el gesto. Pocas veces lo hace.

—Hola —saluda en un susurro, situándose a su lado.

Eren la observa de costado. Su mirada luce sombría, tal vez a causa de esas pronunciadas ojeras que parecen acompañarle la mayoría del tiempo. Mikasa habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de quitárselas. Reflejaban un sufrimiento incapaz de ocultar.

—¿No podías dormir? —pregunta él, con aquella voz ronca y gruesa que con el tiempo fue adquiriendo, alejándolo de aquel niño que solía ser.

Mikasa no lo mira. Fija sus ojos en el cielo, sintiendo la brisa invernal agitar su cabello azabache. No había nada que un poco de aire fresco pudiera remediar, sobre todo si Eren estaba a su lado. Todo mejoraba cuando él estaba a su lado.

Ella no contesta de inmediato, pero cuando lo hace, su voz suena tan quebradiza que Eren se sorprende, preguntándose a sí mismo, si esa es la Mikasa Ackerman fuerte y valiente con la que se crió.

—Solo tuve una pesadilla —murmura.

Eren frunce el ceño con amargura y asiente con lentitud.

—Sí —susurra, lleno de tristeza—. Yo también las tengo.

Sin siquiera planearlo ambos alzan la mirada y se observan fijamente. Entonces Mikasa adivina que Eren la comprende, probablemente, más que nadie. Él conoce su dolor, lo comparte, lo vive en carne propia cada día. Ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para ignorarlo, ambos habían visto a Carla morir de aquella forma, tan brutalmente. Incluso cuando Armin colocaba la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de Eren _«_Lo sé, Eren, te entiendo_»_ no lo hace realmente, pues no estuvo allí. Ni estuvo presente cuando los padres de Mikasa murieron, y ella yacía tirada en el suelo oyendo a sus agresores decidir a qué asqueroso cerdo la venderían como prostituta. Nadie podía entender lo que se sentía, excepto ellos dos.

Y son esas simples miradas, su simple compañía dentro de los pasillos en completo silencio, lo que logra calmar sus inquietantes nervios. Tal vez Eren no habla demasiado, ni busca constantemente pasar tiempo junto ella como Mikasa suele hacer. Tal vez nunca toma su mano ni la observa de la manera que ella desearía pero, al menos, comparte su dolor, y ambos tienen en común todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaron. Después de cada pesadilla, involuntariamente, él siempre está allí.

Mikasa sonríe un poco, asintiendo, y Eren aparta la mirada con rapidez, tal vez algo avergonzado de haber sostenido sus ojos por tanto tiempo. Deseó decir algo, por primera vez, deseó ser él quien pudiera consolarla, como siempre hacía ella. Carla, innumerables veces, se había cansado de repetirle que él ya era un hombre y debía de proteger a Mikasa. En aquellos tiempos Eren solía molestarse, no era justo que lo destrozaran a golpes y aún así su madre saltara en defensa de la niña. Pero a medida que crecía y maduraba, lo comprendía. Al menos un poco.

Se quito su chaqueta en silencio, sin decir una palabra y la colocó sobre los hombros de Mikasa. El tiempo congelaba y ella solo llevaba una blusa de tirantes, supuso que tenía algo de frío, incluso si Mikasa no había mencionado nada al respecto.

Mikasa le esbozó una tierna sonrisa en agradecimiento al sentir su chaqueta sobre sus hombros y Eren, con algo de vergüenza, se encogió de hombros jovialmente, sonriendo de lado y apartó el rostro para contemplar nuevamente el cielo, mientras el viento alborotaba su descontrolado cabello.

No hacía falta decir nada más. No para ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAIGÁ.<strong>

**Hace tanto tiempo que tenía ganas de empezar un fic en donde tuviera que actualizar capítulos constantemente xD necesito algo de responsabilidad en mi vida(?), y ya lidié con los oneshots demasiado tiempo, creo que necesito regresar a mis raíces. #YOLO.**

**Anyway, desde que empecé con todo el tema de Shingeki quería escribir varias cosas sobre Eren y Mikasa, aka mi OTP más preciado, aka Isayamasinohacesqueterminenjuntostecortoloshuevos. Pero no sabía exactamente qué escribir, y como dicen por ahí 'se escribe lo que se quiere leer', y es cierto, porque (¿lo siento? D:) hay cada fic más malo de Eren&Mikasa en fanfiction x_x y creo que es hora de llenar un poco al fandom con algo de canon XDDD.**

**En fin, tengo un verdadero ataque de inspiración (esto de mirar fanarts de Eremika me enciende la lampara) y voy a escribir varios capítulos más, supongo que los voy a colgar en cuanto me dejen algún miserable review XDDDDD #soypobre **

**Okay, ¡nos leemos en la próxma!**

**(btw, pongo esto en negrita pa' llamar la atención y que lo lean, carajo x_x)**

_**—Mel.**_


	2. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Aquella noche Eren lo había dado todo. Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, lo hizo por ella. Pero lo que Eren desconocía era que, desde ese día, el corazón de Mikasa fue suyo para siempre - Serie de viñetas/drabbles sobre Eren y Mikasa.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**Lágrimas.**

_**—o—**_

_Snif. Snif. Snif._

Eren, entre dormido y despierto, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

_Snif. Sinf. Snif. _

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, gruñendo por lo bajo y haciendo evidente su mal humor. Seguramente se trataba de algún estúpido gato que se había subido al techo de su casa. Los había visto antes, maullando y rasgando con sus feas uñas las paredes agrietadas de su ventana. Pero no. Aquello no era un maullido ni mucho menos un absurdo rasguño felino.

Era Mikasa.

Eren se volteó sobre su cama con cuidado. Mikasa yacía en la suya propia, de espaldas, cubierta con sus mantas. Podía ver su —antes— bufanda roja sobresalir cerca de las almohadas, desde aquel día jamás se la había quitado. Eren no comprendía por qué. Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver un poco mejor a través de la oscuridad de su habitación, cuando ese extraño sonido arremetió de nuevo mientras la espalda de Mikasa daba lentas sacudidas.

Estaba llorando o, al menos, intentando contener el sollozo.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que Mikasa llegó a vivir a su casa y aquella era la primera vez que la había visto llorar. Junto a Armin, a sus espaldas, hablaban del tema. A su mejor amigo le parecía extraño que no hubiera llorado nunca desde la muerte de sus padres. El rubio sostenía que, tal vez, había llorado únicamente estando a solas. Tal vez temía llorar frente a los demás por miedo a ser considerada como algo débil, algo que debía de ser reparado. Eren no sabía que opinar al respecto, pues era Armin el experto en comprender las acciones de quienes le rodeaban. Mikasa tampoco había hablado nada con él, según Armin. Eren creyó que tal vez sería más fácil para ella abrirse con alguien como su mejor amigo, quien era flexible y muy bueno para aconsejar a los demás. Pero nada. Mikasa parecía una tumba, hasta ese momento.

Eren supuso, indudablemente, que lloraba por todo lo que había sucedido últimamente. El pequeño Eren no dudaba que en ciertas ocasiones Mikasa podría haberse entristecido por la muerte de sus padres, pero todo marchaba muy bien en casa. Carla estaba más que encantada con la niña, siempre había deseado tener una hija y Mikasa era lo más parecido a eso que tenía. A Armin también le había caído muy bien y en pocos días se convirtieron en grandes amigos, le hacía bien estar cerca de ella, Mikasa era una de las pocas personas que podía aumentar su débil autoestima. Además, Eren había hecho una nueva amiga, una gran compañera de aventuras que nunca protestaba a la hora de ayudarlo a meterse en problemas. A diferencia de Armin, junto a Mikasa podía hacer las cosas más alocadas. Ya no se sentía tan solo.

Eren se incorporó de su cama y tomó un par de mantas. Desgraciadamente la casa de los Jaeger era demasiado pequeña y solo habían dos habitaciones, por lo que Eren tenía que compartir la suya con su nueva amiga, aunque aquello no le desagradaba, si hubieran tenido habitaciones diferentes Eren nunca la habría visto llorar.

Caminó hacia la cama de Mikasa y le dio unos leves golpes a su hombro. Ella se tensó, no esperaba ser descubierta. Lentamente se volteó y Eren dejó abrir su boca en una pequeña _«_o_»_ al ver las lágrimas impregnadas en las mejillas de Mikasa, mientras ésta reposaba su mano sobre sus labios. Intentaba llorar en silencio.

Sin pensarlo, Eren dio la vuelta hasta el otro extremo de la cama y le hizo unas rápidas señas a Mikasa para que se corriera. La niña lo hizo de inmediato, bastante consternada y confundida. Eren se acostó a su lado volteándose para quedar cara a cara y tomó las mantas para cubrirse a ambos, quedando refugiados bajo ellas como en una tienda. Solían hacer eso a menudo cuando Armin venía a visitarlos y contaba sus historias de terror.

Eren llevó su mano a sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas. Luego, tomó su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. Mikasa miró el agarre con sorpresa.

—Estoy aquí contigo. No llores —su voz sonó firme y carente de ternura. No pretendía consolarla. Aquello había sido una completa orden—. Todo estará bien. Mañana iremos al mercado con Armin y él nos mostrará ese libro suyo sobre el Mundo Exterior y luego me ayudarás a crear el Equipo de Maniobras con esos cartones que encontramos ayer en la ciudad. Después le pondremos estiércol en los zapatos a Alger Rauch porque es un completo imbécil y se lo merece. Noté que te gustó esa muñeca en el mercado ayer por la tarde, mamá te la comprará si quieres y cuando terminemos nuestro Equipo de Maniobras ella nos tejerá unas capas idénticas a las que usan en la Legión del Reconocimiento y jugaremos a ser soldados y todo estará bien. No llores.

Mikasa pestañeó un par de veces, algo conmocionada. Había dejado de llorar, pero de todas formas una pequeña y diminuta lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Eren no sonreía, ni lucía enfadado; pero encaraba una ceja con aspecto acusador, tenía que cerciorarse de que Mikasa estaba de acuerdo con el trato. Muchas cosas tristes habían sucedido últimamente, pero también había muchas otras cosas divertidas para hacer y deseaba que Mikasa fuera consciente de ello.

Ella asintió con lentitud, aún lucía triste, pero la mano de Eren no había abandonado la suya en ningún momento.

—Vale —susurró, demasiado bajito.

Eren asintió sólidamente.

—Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Actualización! <strong>**Otra de las tantas razones por las cuales Eren es su todo xD**

**¿Ya leyeron el capítulo 62 del manga? Estoy que lloro de la tristeza D: ****No se olviden de dejar reviews, no cuesta nada y siempre ayuda a mejorar a los autores :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	3. Missing you like crazy

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Aquella noche Eren lo había dado todo. Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, lo hizo por ella. Pero lo que Eren desconocía era que, desde ese día, el corazón de Mikasa fue suyo por completo - Serie de viñetas/drabbles sobre Eren y Mikasa.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**Missing you like crazy.**

_**—o—**_

Mikasa no llora.

No le gusta hacerlo, no le agrada la incómoda sensación de sentir sus ojos húmedos y su nariz roja, picando. No le gusta esa presión en su pecho ni la forma en que, inevitablemente, se ve obligada a morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un sollozo.

Pero aquella noche es diferente. Cierra los ojos, reprimiendo miles de sollozos que hasta ahora había evitado por mil razones —enfado, vergüenza, orgullo— y llora en silencio, aferrándose a su bufanda porque es lo único que le queda de _él_, lo único que permanece a su lado mientras Eren está atrapado _quiénsabedonde_ con la inútil de Historia.

Mikasa desea tener fe; aquella inquebrantable fe que resplandece en Hanji _(—encontraremos a Eren. Pronto iremos a rescatarlo. ¿Los planes están listos? ¿Cuando partimos?)_ infundiendo valor entre todos sus compañeros. Mikasa desea creerle, desea saber que así será, que lo rescatarán y regresará a ella sano y salvo, pero cuesta demasiado porque la última vez que se separaron de aquella forma Mikasa creyó que Eren había muerto y desde ese día supo que no quería volver a sentirse así jamás. Sus noches están plegadas de tortuosas incógnitas.

¿Estará bien? ¿Tendrá frío o hambre? ¿Estará lastimado?

_(¿Pensará en mi?)_

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, tal vez..

—¿Mikasa?

Armin aparece, como un ángel salvador, y se sorprende de verla allí sentada contra el tronco de un árbol, derramando lágrimas en silencio. Sabe que llora por él, todo lo que Mikasa hace es por él, Armin es consciente de ello y sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Sabe que la única forma de que ella regrese a ser quien solía ser es recuperando a Eren de nuevo.

Mikasa limpia sus lágrimas con rapidez, casi con vergüenza. Porque ella no solo es fuerte por Eren sino también por Armin, ambos necesitan de su protección y no puede permitirse a si misma mostrar debilidad de esa forma. Necia, necia, necia.

—¿Qué pasa, Armin? —pregunta, intentando recomponerse, pero Armin es como un ángel salvador y se sienta a su lado.

La conoce demasiado bien.

—Él estará bien —agrega, de repente, con la voz demasiado baja. Cuando se trata de Eren, Armin sabe que las reacciones de Mikasa son impredecibles y aunque ambos son muy amigos Mikasa jamás se ha sincerado demasiado con él.

Pero Armin es fuerte ahora, mucho más fuerte, y sabe que es su turno de cuidarla, al menos mientras Eren no estuviera junto a ellos.

Esta vez Mikasa no oculta su dolor, ¿qué sentido tiene? Armin la conoce probablemente mejor que nadie.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —replica, demostrando interés. La determinación de Armin le asombra, siempre lo hizo.

Armin vacila, cuidando sus palabras. Siempre lo hace.

—Bueno, verás, Mikasa... —susurra—... Eren es un luchador. Incluso en los momentos más difíciles él jamás se ha rendido, no conoce la derrota... incluso si esta está en su contra. Y... de algún modo... se que él no dejará que le hagan daño, no va a dejar que las cosas lleguen demasiado lejos sin antes luchar. Eso nos ha enseñado a ambos, ¿verdad? Si no luchas, no ganas. Además...

Vuelve a vacilar, deteniéndose con prudencia, aumentando la curiosidad de Mikasa.

—¿Además? —insiste ella.

—Bueno... te tiene a ti. De algún modo eso lo motivará. Él se preocupa por ti, se que a veces no sabe demostrarlo pero... lo veo. Quiere protegernos a ambos, se siente un inútil por no ser capaz de hacerlo pero se siente responsable por nosotros, por ti.

Ella no responde. Suspira, cerrando los ojos, y siente la mano de Armin sobre la suya. Mikasa le devuelve el gesto, porque sabe que Armin también sufre por su mejor amigo, porque si Eren desaparece de este mundo solo quedarán ellos dos, y Mikasa jamás abandonaría a Armin. Pero el optimismo no sirve en ese momento.

Duele demasiado y lo extraña con locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay, actualicé :D <strong>

**Perdón por tardar tanto, prometo que no volverá a pasar :P vale, esto estaría basado en uno de los últimos capítulos del manga, mientras Eren está secuestrado junto con Historia. Hasta ahora en todo el manga a Mikasa la vi con una cara de nada en todo momento, super seria y sin expresiones, como es habitual en ella, pero me imagino que por dentro debe estar MURIÉNDOSE por no tener a Eren a su lado, me da muchísima pena, espero que lo rescaten pronto.**

**OKAY, ¿merezco review, niggas? **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	4. Invierno

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Aquella noche Eren lo había dado todo. Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, lo hizo por ella. Pero lo que Eren desconocía era que, desde ese día, el corazón de Mikasa fue suyo por completo - Serie de viñetas/drabbles sobre Eren y Mikasa.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

**Invierno.**

_**—o—**_

Mikasa se aferra a su bufanda porque tiene frío. Y es que ese tormentoso invierno promete ser el más frío de la temporada, los suelos en Shiganshina resultan más resbalosos de lo normal y los copos de nieve que caen del cielo cubren todas las extensiones de tierra que los rodean, sumergiéndolos en un paisaje digno de un cuento de hadas, esos tan bonitos que Armin solía contarles bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Ella espera, impaciente, a que Eren termine de comprar todas las cosas que su madre le ordenó. Entonces regresa con una pequeña bolsa (y sabe que dentro hay leche y chocolate para preparar una deliciosa infusión caliente. Mikasa no puede esperar a probarla) y la mira de reojo, como pocas veces suele hacer. Y es que Mikasa está, literalmente, muriéndose de frío. Sus manos están heladas y las cubre con sus labios, soplando aire caliente para templarlas, pero no parece funcionar.

Eren suelta un quejido y deja la bolsa en el suelo, acercándose hacia ella.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —protesta, testarudo, y toma entre sus pequeñas manos los dedos de Mikasa, tan tiesos que parecen estar a punto de romperse. Entonces lleva sus labios y sopla con suavidad, y el rostro de la niña se tiñe de rojo, y sus manos se encuentran indefensas como para ocultar su vergüenza bajo su bufanda.

Pero su hermano no parece demasiado consternado por la situación hasta que termina su trabajo y observa las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga, y entonces él también se sonroja ligeramente. ¿Qué pensaría Armin de él si lo hubiera visto haciendo eso? ¡Ugh!

Entonces se aparta, avergonzado, y se cubre de esa coraza que tanto lo distingue.

—Eh... ¡te vas a enfermar! Deberías ponerte guantes la próxima vez o... ¡me puedes contagiar! Vamos, ¡camina! Mamá nos espera.

La toma del brazo con brusquedad, cargando la bolsa de compras en su otra mano y la jala por las calles de la ciudad, camino a casa. Y Mikasa sonríe tímidamente, cubriendo su rostro con la bufanda.

Ya no tenía tanto frío.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, creo que me quedó del asco XDDDDDD pero es lo único que pude escribir. <strong>

**Espero que les guste :) ¡ya salió el capítulo 64! Ahora a esperar que lo traduzcan y desear un miserable momento Eremika *O***

**¿Reviews? :) ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
